The Support Services for Epidemiology contract provides technical, managerial, and clerical support for field studies directed by the Epidemiology Branch at NIEHS. The contractor assists the Government by administering, managing and conducting studies designed and supervised by the Epidemiology Branch, managing a support laboratory, managing shipments of biological and environmental samples to analysis laboratories, and providing technical data analysis.